


The Generic Haikyuu!! Group Chat Fanfic

by MelodicWriter413



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Group chat, M/M, Might add more ships as this progresses, Multi, Rated T for swearing, The ships that are currently tagged are established, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicWriter413/pseuds/MelodicWriter413
Summary: Naritatas:You know what im just gonna go now my titties are sweating bc of yallROLLINGTHUNDER:k AZUH ITOThe Holy Spirit:so u do live up to ur nameya narititiesThe Father:KOUSHIPLEASE





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I have one(2) unfinished fic(s) but I really needed to out my stress so here ya go.

_**2:09 P.M.**_

**The Father** created **KARASUNO CRIWS**

**The Father** added **The Son** , **BlueberryMilkshake** , **TsaltyBih** , **yamaguccigucciprada** , **The Holy Spiri** t, **Our Lord and Saviour** , **ROLLINGTHUNDER** , **Naritatas** , **Telekinoshita** , **Ennoshutthefuckup** , **yaboiryuu** , **bombshellblonde** , and **GoddessAmongMen** to **KARASUNO CRIWS**

**TsaltyBih** :  
criws

**Naritatas** :  
criws

**Ennoshutthefuckup** :  
Criws

**The Father** :  
Ennoshutthefuckup all three of you

**The Father** changed the Chat Name to **KARASUNO CROWS**

**bombshellblonde** :  
Lmao criws  
What kind of bird is that dadchi

**yamaguccigucciprada** :  
DADCHI

**The Holy Spirit** :  
Daddy what the fuck is this  
Lmao sorry daichi* my bad autocorrect knocked

**bombshellblonde** :  
DADDY

**TsaltyBih** :  
lmao

**yamaguccigucciprada** :  
i’ve been tainted

**TsaltyBih** :  
Tadashi ure already tainted

**yamaguccigucciprada** :  
shut the fuck up kei

**ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
fr wgats this group chat all about tho

**yaboiryuu** :  
isnt it obvious bro?? to chat as a team duh

**ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
ur absolutely righgt my bsd bro

**The Holy Spirit** :  
lmao do y’all mind if i add oikawa

**bombshellblonde** :  
do what you do, sugawara-san

**TsaltyBih** :  
dont you fucking dare sugawara-san

**BlueberryMilkshake** :  
God please don’t

**TsaltyBih** :  
you know what I changed my mind add him

**Telekinoshita** :  
lmaoo tsukishima

**ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
what a fucking savage lmao

**The Holy Spirit** added **aliensarereal** to **KARASUNO CROWS**

**The Father** :  
koushi oh my god

**aliensarereal** :  
yahooo~~  
good morning, karasuno~

**yaboiryuu** :  
its,,, 2 pm,,,

**TsaltyBih** :  
god even the way he types is obnoxious

**aliensarereal** :  
rude!!!  
also, didn’t you agree to add me here  
judging by the messages earlier

**TsaltyBih** :  
yeah just to spite kageyama

**BlueberryMilkshake** :  
Yeah fuck you both

**TsaltyBih** :  
youre welcome  
:)

**aliensarereal** :  
wow suga is this how u raised ur kids lmaoo

**The Holy Spirit** :  
well to be fair it’s better than how u raise urs lmaooo

**yamaguccigucciprada** :  
suga-san hitting where it hurts lmfaoooo

**bombshellblonde** :  
so  
how’d you get oikawa’s contact

**The Holy Spirit** :  
:)

**aliensarereal** :  
:)

**The Father** :  
Koushi

**Naritatas** :  
whoop theres the daddy

**The Holy Spirit** :  
Daichi I’d have you know that im the one who initiates sexual shit between the two of us you have nothing to gain from trying to get that info from me

**ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
oooohhhhh  
my god

**yamaguccigucciprada** :  
wild

**bombshellblonde** :  
wack.

**TsaltyBih** :  
Disturbing

**aliensarereal** :  
ok so anyways  
what r yall doin in this fibe Saturday

**Ennoshutthefuckup** :  
Hmmmmmmm good fibes

**Telekinoshita** :  
mlem mlem fibes

**Naritatas** :  
gotta love them fibes

**aliensarereal** :  
i am  
disgusted??? ????

**bombshellblonde** :  
im currently redesigning our volleyposter and i can’t decide on an angle rip

**yamaguccigucciprada** :  
omw to the store to get hitoka some ice cream brb

**bombshellblonde** :  
dashi!!!!!  
my saving grace!!  
my angle!!!!!!!

**TsaltyBih** :  
oh my god

**yamaguccigucciprada** :  
;)

**BlueberryMilkshake** :  
I cant believe I’m the one saying this but this is  
Wholesome Interaction

**yaboiryuu** :  
kAGEYAMA DGSSRFGGD

**ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
wait wait wait  
r yachi an yamaguchi dating?????

**TsaltyBih** :  
Umm??  
Yes?

**Our Lord and Saviour** :  
I though you and Yamaguchi are together?

**TsaltyBih** :  
We are.

**aliensarereal** :  
t  
this just rendered me speechless lool

**The Holy Spirit** :  
i am,,  
shooketh,,,,,,

**Ennoshutthefuckup** :  
Lmao its been five minutes since the last reply is it rlly that overwhelminh????

**yaboiryuu** :  
well yeah duh it kinda is

**Naritatas** :  
You know what im just gonna go now my titties are sweating bc of yall

**ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
k AZUH ITO

**The Holy Spirit** :  
so u do live up to ur name  
ya naritities

**The Father** :  
KOUSHI _PLEASE_

 

  
**_1:31 A.M._**

**The Son** :  
Lmao whaddup cumsluts

**GoddessAmongMen** :  
I know I’m not usually online during the dead of the night nor do I usually swear but Hinata Shouyou, what in the actual _fuck_.

 


	2. Shouyou, What The Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **The Son** :  
>  addadfsr  
>  thx guys for sticking to my (now formerly) gross ass
> 
>  **TsaltyBih** :  
>  out of context that sounds disgusting
> 
>  **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
>  Why the fuck did you say that out loud while typing
> 
>  **Tsalty** :  
>  mind ya own business david

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guide:
> 
> KARASUNO
> 
> The Father: Sawamura Daichi  
> The Son: Hinata Shouyou  
> The Holy Spirit: Sugawara Koushi  
> Our Lord and Saviour: Asahi Azumane  
> GoddessAmongMen: Shimizu Kiyoko  
> ROLLINGTHUNDER: Nishinoya Yuu  
> yaboiryuu: Tanaka Ryuunosuke  
> Ennoshutthefuckup: Ennoshita Chikara  
> Telekinoshita: Kinoshita Hisashi  
> Naritatas: Narita Kazuhito  
> TsaltyBih: Tsukishima Kei  
> yamaguccigucciprada: Yamaguchi Tadashi  
> bombshellblonde: Yachi Hitoka
> 
> SEIJOU
> 
> aliensarereal: Oikawa Tooru

_**8:27 A.M.** _

**The Holy Spirit** :  
so  
what are we gonna talk abt first  
hinata or kiyoko choose ur fighter

 **yaboiryuu** :  
dftvFDTVBGSSFHUF  
WHATS THR FUVK IS GOING ON

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
DEADASS S H O O K

 **TsaltyBih** :  
honestly Shouyou’s bullshit doesn’t even phase me anymore

 **The Father** :  
what

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
w  
w h a t

 **TsaltyBih** :  
What?

 **yaboiryuu** :  
dude,,,

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
u ised his first name.. …  
i mean i do 2 but yakno  
senpai privilavge

 **TsaltyBih** :  
I use his first name because we’re dating…

 **Naritatas** :  
why is that when I go online suddenly there’s somr awkward pause over some overwhelming info  
oh  
this is

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
does  
does this mean hinatas dating yamaguchi and yachi?

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
We’re all dating each other  
The first-years I mean

 **TsaltyBih** :  
what he said

 **aliensarereal** :  
u karasuno guys sure are wild lmaoo

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
Oikawa-san  
Aren’t you also in a poly relationship??  
You don’t have the right to call us wild when you are beyond that ://

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH

 **aliensarereal** :  
im  
by my own junior

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
this is what happens when you open ur goddamn mouth oikawa  
whose children are superior now, huh? :)

 **yaboiryuu** :  
ok suga-san that’s nice n all but uuh doesn’t this mean tsukishima and kageyama are dating also  
how did that work out

 **TsaltyBih** :  
that’s none of your business, Tanaka-san

 **The Father** :  
god what am i going to do w you all

 **The Son** :  
do you guys wanna kno what a mixture of coffee and energy drink tastes like 500 yen for each sip

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
hinata  
don’t you fucking dare drink that shit or imma beat yo ass  
also thats fucking expensive if you choose business management as your course imma beat yo ass

 **Our Lord and Saviour** :  
Amen

 **The Father** :  
oh my god

 **The Son** :  
spitters are fucking quitters bitch  
ive been awake for 24 hours now domt test me

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
Hinata Shouyou.

 **aliensarereal** :  
hmmmm step on me mommy

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
Shut your fuck, Oink.

 **The Father** :  
Stay the fuck away from him, Oikawa.

 **Telokinoshita** :  
whoop  
theres the proper punctuation

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
This was suvh a wild fuvcking ride lemme tell ya

 **yamaguccigucciprada** :  
just bumpin in to tell yall that i stayed the night with hitoka and weve been reading your messages from the beginning and its hilarious we took a few screenshots  
also shouyou you better ready ya ass bc hitoka n i will be heading there rn

 **The Son** :  
nooooo  
i havent showered yet and i havent had breakfast yet sxdfgg  
and my house is too far dooooont

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
:)

 **The Son** :  
tadashi could you bring those matcha mochi you bought last time my ma loved those

 **yamaguccigucciprada** :  
of course <3

 **The Son** :  
<3

 **TsaltyBih** :  
y’all sickeningly sweet

 **bombshellblonde** :  
don’t worry babe!!  
you have enough salt for all of us!!!!

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
Jesus christv yacchan

 **The Father** :  
i  
wasn’t expecting that from yachi of all people

 **TsaltyBih** :  
Out all flames in my life, the ones that burned me the most is from my beloved’s own arson.

 **The Son** :  
jeebus just say our gf roasted you ya pussy

 **yaboiryuu** :  
out here crying in the club bc i was never aware og hinata capable of saying such thibngs

 **aliensarereal** :  
can i adopt hinata

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
cocks gun

 **aliensarereal** :  
you know what nvm mind

 **Naritatas** :  
nevermind mind

 **aliensarereal** :  
i fucking hate karasunos bench warmers

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
we appreciate the sentiment sweetie <3

 **yamaguccigucciprada** :  
also @tobi n kei yall can come over too

 **TsaltyBih** :  
cool

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
omw

_**10:46 A.M.** _

**yamaguccigucciprada** :  
im???? cruongg????

 **Ennoshutthefuckup** :  
sometimes cruongg is the best way to let out all the stress from ya sweet, sweet body

 **yamaguccigucciprada** :  
oh fuck off  
anyways so  
hinata-san is so nice????? like?????

 **bombshellblonde** :  
she’s so?? soft-looking???? her voice her face her eyes?????? soft?????

 **TsaltyBih** :  
the only similarities she has with Shouyou are the eyes, the facial structure and literally everything except the hair colour. She’s like Shouyou that grew out of his baby face but there’s still some slight chub

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
oddly specific but ill let it slide

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
she seems p sweet!!!!  
:oooooo

 **bombshellblonde** :  
she is!!!!!

 **The Son** :  
addadfsr  
thx guys for sticking to my (now formerly) gross ass

 **TsaltyBih** :  
out of context that sounds disgusting

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
Why the fuck did you say that out loud while typing

 **Tsalty** :  
mind ya own business david

 **aliensarereal** :  
u kno i still find it hard to believe that tobio-chan has not one, but 4 signifs (눈_눈)

 **BlueberryMilkshake** kicked **aliensarereal** from **KARASUNO CROWS**.

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
Mind ya own business david

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The mention of Shou's mom is a jab at my other fic. It's still on progress and taking too long to update for my liking.
> 
> It's not the best but I appreciate y'all reading that too.
> 
> Kudos and comments left in any of my works are highly appreciated!!!


	3. KageMizu. No, it's not a ship name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _  
> **9:51 P.M.**  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
>  **GoddessAmongMen** :  
> Because of Tanaka’s comment earlier, I couldn’t help myself but do a bit of research, and a few light interrogations for my mom,
> 
>  **The Father** :  
> i know this is the second(2nd) time i said this but  
> no offense, shimizu, but what the Fuck
> 
>  **GoddessAmongMen** :  
> And so, I’d like to conclude that Kageyama and I, are related.  
> We’re cousins.
> 
>  **yaboiryuu** :  
> w hat
> 
>  **ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
> the he ckie
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guide:
> 
> KARASUNO
> 
> The Father: Sawamura Daichi  
> The Son: Hinata Shouyou  
> The Holy Spirit: Sugawara Koushi  
> Our Lord and Saviour: Asahi Azumane  
> GoddessAmongMen: Shimizu Kiyoko  
> ROLLINGTHUNDER: Nishinoya Yuu  
> yaboiryuu: Tanaka Ryuunosuke  
> Ennoshutthefuckup: Ennoshita Chikara  
> Telekinoshita: Kinoshita Hisashi  
> Naritatas: Narita Kazuhito  
> TsaltyBih: Tsukishima Kei  
> yamaguccigucciprada: Yamaguchi Tadashi  
> bombshellblonde: Yachi Hitoka
> 
> SEIJOU
> 
> aliensarereal: Oikawa Tooru
> 
> This went far too self-indulgent waaaay too quickly lmao
> 
> Credits to five_lanterns for one of the ideas in this chapter(the whole thing with kageyama and kiyoko). I decided to incorporate it bc the timing was too convenient and the chapter was tackling a similar topic(family).
> 
> Enjoy, fuckers

_**7:45 P.M.** _

**The Son** :  
so ive been stalking tobios social media accounts which is close to none btw

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
Shouyou what the Fuck

 **The Son** :  
and his snapchat.?? is just full of pictures of his sisters or selfies with one or two of his sisters doing their own thing like there are no pics that dont have a single lady in there  
and his sisters??? literally have model-tier beauty?????? kiyoko-level shit?????? @tobio u don’t even kno how to smile and yet this is ur family??????

 **bombshellblonde** :  
bitch send a pic!!!

 **The Son** sent five(5) photo(s): **_sheisbeauty.jpg_** , **_sheisgrace.jpg_** , _**pleaseteponmyface.jpg**_ , **_goddessestbh.jpg_** , **_awildtobi.jpg_**.

 **yaboiryuu** :  
kageyama r u sure u aren’t related to kiyoko-san

 **Our Lord and Saviour** :  
Are you two long lost siblings? The one in the 4th pic looks a bit like Kiyoko-san except with a more motherly vibe.

 **The Father** :  
asahi no offense but what the Fuck

 **bombshellblonde** :  
pleasesteponmyface is such a big mood rn

 **aliensarereal** :  
wtf is that rlly mimiko

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
how did u know her name tho  
i mean i have 0 idea which one ure talking abt but ?????

 **aliensarereal** :  
we were classmates in kitadaii. we werent rlly close but she was considered rlly pretty back then and when i tried to make advamces on her she ignored me rip  
shes a very minor reason y i didnt like tobio-chan but that doesnt rlly matter

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
If I didn’t already know I’d say you’re terribly, terribly petty

 **aliensarereal** :  
mean!!!ur just like iwa-chan (＃`Д´)

 **yamaguccigucciprada** :  
which is which tho  
the one with the floral dress and guitar looks the most like tobio lol

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
Mimiko’s the one who has weird hair Moriko is the one with black hair and glasses Momoka’s the one w white hair and glasses  
And the one who’s holding the guitar is my twin, Miho.

 **Yamaguccigucciprada** :  
oh  
that explains it

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
kageyama has a tWIN???!!!!!

 **TsaltyBih** :  
even i didnt see this coming holy shit

 **aliensarereal** :  
tobio  
has a twin  
how did i not know

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
@Shouyou and Hitoka if you think my sisters are pretty you should see my moms

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
mOMS

 **The Son** :  
i dont think we should we cant handle that mucb beauty its gonna be 2 much 4 us

 **bombshellblonde** :  
^^^^^  
preach

 

  
_**9:51 P.M.** _

**GoddessAmongMen** :  
Because of Tanaka’s comment earlier, I couldn’t help myself but do a bit of research, and a few light interrogations for my mom,

 **The Father** :  
i know this is the second(2nd) time i said this but  
no offense, shimizu, but what the Fuck

 **GoddessAmongMen** :  
And so, I’d like to conclude that Kageyama and I, are related.  
We’re cousins.

 **yaboiryuu** :  
w hat

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
the he ckie

 

  
_**7:00 P.M.** _

**The Holy Spirit** :  
so

 **yamaguccigucciprada** :  
who broke it

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
im not mad  
i just wanna know

 **GoddessAmongMen** :  
I did it lol.

 **yaboiryuu** :  
KIYOKO-SAN

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
KIYOKO-SAN

 **Yaboiryuu** :  
KIYOKO-SAN, I AM TRULY GRATEFUL THAT I BECAME A BRIDGE TO REALIZATION THAT YOU AND KAGEYAMA ARE IN FACT, RELATED. YOU CAN ASK WHENEVER FOR MY SERVICES AGAIN.

 **GoddessAmongMen** :  
Okay then.

 **TsaltyBih** :  
Shimizu-san, can you elaborate how exactly you found out?

 **GoddessAmongMen** :  
I asked my mom what’s her sister’s name and if she has any children. The answers were more than enough to clear my suspicions.

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
how did you know she has a sib tho

 **GoddessAmongMen** :  
They talk over the phone from time to time.  
Anyways, Kageyama.

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
I’m,,, getting nervous,,,,,,,,  
Are you sure you gave your mother a light interrogation because I feel like I’m being asked if I knew where the murder weapon is.

 **GoddessAmongMen** :  
My apologies.  
Your mother’s given name is Minami, correct?

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
W  
Which one

 **TsaltyBih** :  
oh my god

 **GoddessAmongMen** :  
The one with the black hair.

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
Yeah that’s her.

 **GoddessAmongMen** :  
And there are five siblings, including you, in the family, correct?

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
Yes ma’am.

 **GoddessAmongMen** :  
It lines up perfectly to what my mom said, thank you Kageyama.  
What sold me though is the fact that she told me that her maiden name is Kageyama.

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
Then  
Then what’s the point of questioning me

 **GoddessAmongMen** :  
I dunno, I guess I just like playing detective.

 **yamaguccigucciprada** :  
lmao what a ride

 **bombshellblonde** :  
now that we know kiyoko-san and tobio are related, the real question now is:  
can tobio pull off the same shit kiyoko-san can?

 **The Son** :  
find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
Our Father who art in heaven, what the fuck did I do to deserve this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stopping by to tell y'all that Tobio asks for permission first before posting any picture of his sibs on social media. Every single picture are posted with consent.
> 
> Fun fact: • Miyuki is the name of Tobi's other mom, if y'all wondering.  
> • The Kageyama Sibs, from eldest to youngest:  
> Moriko - 24  
> Mimiko - 18  
> Tobio - 16  
> Miho - 16  
> Momoka - 14  
> • Not relevant but I gave Kiyoko's mom the name Kairi, meaning Ocean Village.  
> • Both Tobio's moms(and sisters) are original characters that I've already made and kinda rounded out before I even made this fic. I might post a seperate fic regarding them.  
> • Miyuki and Miho are trans gals. Miho's been on HRT since middle school(I dunno if that's accurate since that means she's been on HRT since shes 13 so please correct me.)
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


	4. Seijhoes: An Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **aliensarereal** :  
>  SDYSRSS guys stop stroking my ego!!!! i might burst!!!!!!
> 
>  **Iwai** :  
>  if your ego has reached this far im sure it can expand farther
> 
>  **aliensarereal** :  
>  HAJIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything witty to say bc this was soo last minute except the fact that this chapter is shorter than my non-existent dick lmao bye

_**In a land far, far away…** _

_**2:16 A.M.** _

**bbqsauceonmytitties** :  
so i was sitting there

 **soiwassittingthere** :  
barbeque sauce on my titties

 **Iwai** :  
Guys it’s 2 in the morning go the fuck to sleep

 **H20** :  
did yall know that dihydrogen monoxide is poisonous

 **aliensarereal** :  
bitch is it really

 **Yahababe** :  
watari that’s water

 **H20** :  
nah man its dihydrogen monoxide  
its poison my dude

 **Iwai** :  
guys please go the fuck to sleep we have practice tomorrow

 **soiwassittingthere** :  
have u considered

 **bbqsauceonmytitties** :  
no

 **Iwai** :  
why is that its always you two that are in tandem  
Kunimi i can see that youre online get off your phone

 **Kunikira** :  
have u considered  
No.

 **Iwai** :  
yall fucking crazy even the first years  
i just cant with this team

 **aliensarereal** :  
dont worry hajime im right here by ur side <3 <3

 **Iwai** :  
god that’s even worse  
is it too late to move to karasuno

 **aliensarereal** :  
NOO  
I MEAN  
ILL STILK FOLLOW U WHATS THE POINT

 **Iwai** :  
youre right  
i should just ascend to an astral plane of existence  
surely you cant follow me there

 **H20** :  
I dunno iwaizumi-san  
oikawa might have some tricks up his sleeves

 **Yahababe** :  
nah hes too dumb for that :/

 **aliensarereal** :  
UM EXCUSE ME  
IM IN CLASS 6 IM PRETTY SMART THANK YOU

 **Kyouken** :  
Oh my god can’t you all just shut the fuck up your messages woke me up

 **H20** :  
have u considered

 **Yahababe** :  
No

 **Iwai** :  
thats the third time its been used wtf  
it aint funny any more

 **bbqsauceonmytitties** :  
@tooru r u sure ure rlly _that_ smart  
i mean  
it took you ages before admitting ur feelings to hajime even when we started dating have you ever seen his face whenever he looks at us??? smh

 **aliensarereal** :  
TAKAHIRO DON’T EXOPOSE MS LIKE THIS ADSSHJSD

 **H20** :  
@hanamaki-san and matsukawa-san if you would kindly do us a favour

 **soiwassittingthere** :  
yall remember that one time when tooru got his wisdom teeth extracted

 **Kunikira** :  
yeah the 4 of u didn’t show up to practice so we played uno instead of practicing lol

 **Iwai** :  
what the fuck

 **soiwassittingthere** :  
the first thing he did was caress my face and cried  
“u look just like him”  
n i was like “who????”  
“my dead boyfriend”  
twas freaky and im still afraid till this day

 **aliensarereal** :  
wHAT THECG FUCK WGAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK  
ISSEI I DINT REMBER THAT

 **bbqsauceonmytitties** :  
lmao was it when hajime n i went to the restroom

 **Yahababe** :  
why the hell did you go to the bathroom together

 **bbqsauceonmytitties** :  
:)

 **Iwai** :  
Takahiro no

 **soiwassittingthere** :  
lmao yeah it was

 **bbqsauceonmytitties** :  
random thought but like tooru has the best eyelashes ive ever seen and felt  
theyre so pretty i like gently running my fingers over them  
also, his thighs are so soft yet sturdy like he could choke me whenever he wants u don’t have to ask babe

 **aliensarereal** :  
afagtsfguf

 **H20** :  
LMFAO how do u straight up roast and expose him and then stroke his ego lmao

 **soiwassittingthere** :  
were boyfs watari

 **H20** :  
No we’re not

 **soiwassittingthere** :  
thats  
not what I meant but ok

 **bbqsauceonmytitties** :  
okay back on my body worship

 **Kunikira** :  
kinky

 **bbqsauceonmytitties** :  
;)  
his bed hair is so cute like all the strands stick up to the weirdass places for a second there i thoughr i fell in love again

 **aliensarereal** :  
<3 <3 <3 <3

 **Iwai** :  
never would i thought i would agree to what hiro is saying via text but here i am laying in bed and awake in the dead of the night

 **aliensarereal** :  
hAJIME ADDAFESDF <33333

 **Kunikira** :  
suddenly ive grown Sleepy bye u Thirsty hoes

 **H20** :  
LMAO KUNIMI IS JUST NOT TAKING ANY OF THIS SAPPY SHIT

 **soiwassittingthere** :  
adding on to hiros shit  
tooru has rlly smooth skin  
like not in his hands but like  
his cheeks and arms are rlly soft

 **aliensarereal** :  
SDYSRSS guys stop stroking my ego!!!! i might burst!!!!!!

 **Iwai** :  
if your ego has reached this far im sure it can expand farther

 **aliensarereal** :  
HAJIME

 

  
_**2:39 A.M.** _

**tooru☆♡☆♡** :  
so

hiro<3333:  
after practice? around 12?

 **tooru☆♡☆♡** :  
hmmm id like that ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me @ me: p-please,, stop drawing,,, our crops are dying,,,, we need to u-update our fic
> 
> Me: Have you considered,,,,,,, no,,,,,,,,,
> 
> Fun Fact(s):  
> • You think you've seen the last of the poly ships? We're still just at the tip of the iceberg, bitch.  
> • If you can guess the next two poly ships correctly, you'll get a shoutout in the notes.  
> • Hint: Said ships have one(1) shiratoributtass. One of the ships is already established.
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


	5. This... isn't what I intented but okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**8:37 P.M.** _
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **The Son** :  
> so apparently my ma used to work at NASA
> 
>  **yaboiryuu** :  
> used to fucking what now
> 
>  **The Son** :  
> no fucking wonder she looks like shes gonna skin me alive whenever she sees my physics grade lmaoooo  
> it all makes fucking sense now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh the last chapter sucked dick bc it was filler and rlly short but don't worry babes I worked my ass on this chapter even tho.. its prolly jyst as short as the previous one lmfao!!!
> 
> I forgot to mention this last chapter but uhh Shou is genderfluid hence the pronoun change dgssf i can't believe I forgot one of my most favourite headcanons wtf

_**8:37 P.M.** _

**The Son** :  
so apparently my ma used to work at NASA

 **yaboiryuu** :  
used to fucking what now

 **The Son** :  
no fucking wonder she looks like shes gonna skin me alive whenever she sees my physics grade lmaoooo  
it all makes fucking sense now

 **Ennoshutthefuckup** :  
hinata how did u even find out

 **The Son** :  
she made me fetch something in her room and i happen to see onr of her college certificates and a signed contract to work w NASA

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
WOOOOAAAAAAH

 **The Father** :  
that  
was unexpected to say the least  
hinata always shows up with suprising news

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
YOOOOOO  
whats d point of saying smth cool anf not sharing anything more???

 **The Son** :  
lmao what else do yall want me to say

 **yaboiryuu** :  
maybe somrthing abt ur mom?  
she seems p cool!!

 **The Son** :  
well thats bc she is  
sometimes i feel kind of pressured to do the same things she did when she was my age not that she pressures me tho. Its jus mw whos hard on myself lol  
she accomplished a lot of things. not unexpected from someone whos from one of the top 3 schools in the tokyo prefecture

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
so your mom’s from Tokyo, huh?

 **The Son** :  
nah she was born in mie and worked rlly hard to get a scholarship and get recognized.  
And she fucking did.  
It’s fucking superb really.

 **yaboiryuu** :  
hinata are you alright? your change of speech is... sudden.

 **The Son** :  
I am. I just  
I look up to her so much ya’know?

She’s come such a long way and she’s so strong and I just. Fucking hate coming home to see her smile only to see that her eyes look red and dead like she’s not the same anymore.  
I just love her so much and I love talking about her and I love showing her off and bragging abt her achievements and I  
Fucking hate the current situation she’s in rn

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
Hinata…  
It’s really nice you’re letting out your stress and concern to the team instead of bottling up. Also, don’t overshare something you might regret later okay? I’m glad you trust us well enough that you tell us these sorts of things,though.

 **The Son** :  
afssfs i guess i really hate hiding my stress from other peeps  
im not that good at hiding my emotions lol  
thnx guys 4 listening to me  
means a lot  
even if the whole thing wasnt even intentional sfhsdhjf srry

_**9:02 P.M.** _

**keiiiii** :  
do you want to talk about it

 **shou-chan** :  
where do i even begin…

 **keiiiii** :  
we don’t have to talk about if you don’t want to.

 **shou-chan** :  
i know! i just  
i need to get these shit outta mt chest  
you know what give a couple mins

 **keiiiii** :  
ill be right here when youre ready.

_**9:24 P.M.** _

**shou-chan** :  
my parents are finally in a process of a divorce rn since he’s in japan  
and its taking a toll on my ma. She loved him so much you know?  
except when he drpped the bomb that hes seeing someone else from the states, her world just. shattered. he meant a lot to her damnit  
if this seems likei don’t know my dad its because I rlly don’t. hes always away bc of his job. apparently one time my ma told me once when I was 3 he came home and I didn’t even recognize him.well considering what hev did its what he deserves I guess lol  
maybe the reason why im stressed out is bc they looked like they were in such a healthy marriage? I mean if they werent on good terms before it surely wouldve shown  
I just  
I really

 **keiiiii** :  
can I come over?

 **shou-chan** :  
please  
I really need someone right now.

 

 

 

_**9:00 P.M.** _

**KoushiKoushi** :  
Daichi  
Did you see Hinata’s recent messages in the group chat?

 **Daisai** :  
Just now yes  
Should we talk to them?

 **KoushiKoushi** :  
I don’t know…  
It seems too personal and I don’t wanna be nosy.  
Daichi, I’m so worried for them but I don’t think there’s something I can do…

 **daisai** :  
I’m gonna text Tsukishima real quick okay?  
We’ll figure this out.

 **KoushiKoushi** :  
That seems like good idea.

 **daisai** :  
He’s just about to text them, he said.  
I’m assuming he saw the messages.

 **KoushiKoushi** :  
I do hope Shouyou’ll be alright…

 **daisai** :  
They will be. They’ve got someone by their side right now.  
Now go back to studying. We have a test tomorrow.

 **KoushiKoushi** :  
Alright.  
I love you ♡

 **daisai** :  
I love you too ♡

 

  
_**12:10 P.M.** _

**The Son** :  
HITOKA HOLY SHIT R U OK

 **GoddessAmongMen** :  
Please refrain from using your phone in school, Hinata-kun. I know it’s lunch time but still. You might get caught.

 **The Son** :  
I’M VERY SORRY SHIMIZU-SAN  
BUT WHERE IS HITOKA SHES ABSENT TODAY GIRL WYD

 **bombshellblonde** :  
lmao i sprained my ankles while walking home yesterday.

 **The Son** :  
holy shit do u want me to check on u after school??  
how did u manage to get home tho

 **bombshellblonde** :  
ah.  
thats a funny story.  
ushijima-san found me

 **GoddessAmongMen** :  
What.

 **The Son** :  
what.  
what ghe fuck.

 **bombshellblonde** :  
so I fucking tripped on goddamn air right? and also sprained not one, but two of my ankles right?? and that shiratori is kinda near our flat right?????  
and so I lay tgere, barbeque sauce on my tiddies  
jk i just lay there pathetically bc i was too tired to crawl and i was just ready to embrace my death even though it was rlly uncomfy bc I was on my period which made it even more embarrassing

 **The Son** :  
awww babe :(((((  
after school ill get u some of those chocolates you like. sounds good?

 **bombshellblonde** :  
babe <33333 id love that thank u  
ok back on my story  
apparently he saw me?? and kinda recognized me????  
he helped me out of my pathetic state by offering to carry me back home lol  
he was rlly sweet too!!

 **The Son** :  
god i wish that were me

 **bombshellblonde** :  
shouyou i may be tiny but i dont think u can carry me

 **The Son** :  
not ushiwaka i meant u!!!

 **bombshellblonde** :  
oh  
oh!

_**12:23 P.M.** _

**shou-chan** :  
don’t tell the guys yet but  
ive found myself thinking abt ushijima lately..

 **hitoka!!!!!** :  
omg shouyou!!  
honestly thats so cute!!!!

 **shou-chan** :  
afsgsaadgg its prolly just some silly crush ill get over it

 **hitoka!!!!!** :  
i literally had a crush on kei before all of us were dating and I brushed it off as some silly crush bc a lot of other girls liked him but look at us now

 **shou-chan** :  
afafafg hITOKA  
srsly tho hes soooo out of my league ffdkg  
i wouldnt rlly have a chance either way :(

 **hitoka!!!!!** :  
awwwww :((( shouyou…  
btw…  
i scrolled up in the gc this morning and i was meaning to ask..  
are u ok now?? u seemed upset.. .

 **shou-chan** :  
dont worry!! im currently doing fine kei n i talked abt it  
ill tell u after school  
fUCK IM RUNNING LATE

 **hitoka!!!!!** :  
WTF!!!  
BITCH WHAT R U WAITING FOR!!!!  
RUN!!!!

 **shou-chan** :  
I ANMJGCDG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact(s):  
> •THE USHIHINA AND USHUYACHI WASN'T MY INTENTION MY HAND SLIPPED AFSFDSF  
> •*bob ross voice* mistakes are just happy accidents  
> •Srsly tho, those two.. just kinda happened adaffjd  
> •Sorry that I made this a bit angsty but uhh ya'know, it's gonna happen one way or another.


	6. Pining Big Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **hitoka!!!!!** :  
>  bye my poodle needs me
> 
>  **shou-chan** :  
>  bitch we both know u have a shi tzu
> 
>  **hitoka!!!!!** :  
>  BYE MY HIPPO NEEDS ME
> 
>  **shou-chan** :  
>  SGRDGSDG  
>  hitoka were gfs!!  
>  if im pining, ure pining w me!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The (thought to be nonexistent)plot thickens like uuuuhhh... curdled milk. Disgusting.

_**1:16 A.M.** _

**hitoka!!!!!** :  
bitch when r u gonna tell em!!!  
u n ushijima literally met on the street(yet again!) and even talked!!!!!! dude wyd!!!!!!!!!

 **shou-chan** :  
bitch never!!! how convenient that ure only telling me this now >:IIII  
we may had some few convos but!!  
that wont be enough!!! :(((

 **hitoka!!!!!** :  
what did u even takl abt

 **shou-chan** :  
v  
v-volleyball

 **hitoka!!!!!** :  
why the fuck you lyiiiiin  
why you always lyin  
hmmmh ooh my god

 **shou-chan** :  
hITOKA

 **hitoka!!!!!** :  
stop fuckin lyin!!!

 **shou-chan** :  
FINE  
he asked how i was doing! And we talked abt the weather!! And he asked what i was doing and i said that i was abt 2 visit u!!!! and he just nodded and we awkwardly parted ways  
not an ounce of volleyball was mentioned and thats kinda surprising on both ends tbh like did u kno he was into gardening

 **hitoka!!!!!** :  
hmmmmmmm  
i seeeee

 **shou-chan** :  
bitch what abt u!!  
u like him 2 don’t u!!!!

 **hitoka!!!!!** :  
bye my poodle needs me

 **shou-chan** :  
bitch we both know u have a shi tzu

 **hitoka!!!!!** :  
BYE MY HIPPO NEEDS ME

 **shou-chan** :  
SGRDGSDG  
hitoka were gfs!!  
if im pining, ure pining w me!!!!!

 **hitoka!!!!!** :  
nooooooo  
his first legit inpression of me must b so baaaaad  
:( i was in distress and he helped me!! i don’t even know how to properly thank him thats not verbal. i want to give him a gift

 **shou-chan** :  
hitoka…. :((((  
once ur ankles heal well buy him smth yeah?

 **hitoka!!!!!** :  
that’d be great!! thank you shou <33333

 **shou-chan** :  
anything for u toka <33333  
now go to sleep its nearly 2 un the morning

 **hitoka!!!!!** :  
fine goodnight ily <3

 **shou-chan** :  
goodnight ily2 <3

 

  
_**3:33 A.M.** _

**H20** :  
so  
ken huh

 **Yahababe** :  
im more of a barbie guy but hes ok too

 **H20** :  
what the fuck  
i never pegged u as a girly type who likes dolls

 **Yahababe** :  
bitch u can like barbie and be manly simultaneously

 **H20** :  
tru tru my bad man  
BUT THATS NOT THE POINT  
so do u like ken or nah

 **Yahababe** :  
which one

 **H20** :  
i fucking  
i fucking knew it  
for everyone else its eithet just kyoutani or just shirabu  
but noooo its both and i fucking called it  
so far i think im tbe only one who got it right

 **Yahababe** :  
i gave you a vague answer and suddenly that’s your conclusion

 **H20** :  
well  
am i _wrong_?

 **Yahababe** :  
…  
…no  
but you really shouldnt put your nose on other peoples business shinji

 **H20** :  
and leave u to suffer from possible heartbreak? leave u so that ur pining wont ever be resolved? you motherfucker im ur best friend once u tell me smth rlly important n personal itll become my business 2 yaknow since im now involved

 **Yahababe** :  
me not ever confessing is the best of the best case scenario right now  
beyond that will end really bad

 **H20** :  
u dimwit the best of the best case scenario is them returning ur feelings and then u three will communicate so that the ur poly relationship will work  
if they don’t like you in that way well then their loss bc ure a babe. A yahababe sugoiru

 **Yahababe** :  
thank you shinji but also wtf

 **H20** :  
;)  
also do u want shirabu’s number I have it saved on my notes lmfao

 **Yahababe** :  
where and how the _fuck_ did you get that???

 **H20** :  
i have  
connections

 **Yahababe** :  
god i dont want to know

 **H20** :  
lmao u rlly dont wanna  
anyways do u want it or nah

 **Yahababe** :  
the fuck no!!  
once i explain to him how i got his number he’ll block me!!!  
and plus thats like, an invasion of privacy since he didn’t give me his number himself

 **H20** :  
well suit urself lol  
you never know  
what if he’s the one who gave it to me bc hes too much of a pussy to give it to u??

 **Yahababe** :  
your guilt trip wont work on me you piece of shit

 

  
_**10:38 A.M.** _

**daisai** :  
just walked in the café and i saw a shiratori volleyguy also in there and we locked eyes and then he became red and looked away lmaoo is he still mad or smth??

 **KoushiKoushi** :  
you may be a sensible captain but ur pretty fucking stupid sometimes, dai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact(s), except they're rlly not:  
> • Legit while I was editing this I got my period. No fucking wonder that my abdomen hurt a lot during the afternoon.  
> • If me getting my period isn't a curse from God bc I made hinata and yachi suffer from the previous chapter then I don't know what it is.  
> • Speaking of Hinata, she'll still use female pronouns for the next chapter. the chapter after that will be back to male pronouns.
> 
> Edit: Not pictured but both yamas already talked to shou abt her family problem which made her feel better bc now she doesnt feel like she has to hide her distress from her signifs anymore.


	7. Step By Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **The Holy Spirit** :  
>  nah not rlly it cant be helped. i also feel rlly bad for the dude lol  
>  i mean  
>  have u seen daichi?? the mans a snacc with a big heart  
>  you cant help but want gobble him up
> 
>  **TsaltyBih** :  
>  wow u into vore like that?
> 
>  **The Son** :  
>  lmao u into vore like that?
> 
>  **The Holy Spirit** kicked **TsaltyBih** and **The Son** out of **KARASUNO CROWS**.
> 
>  **The Holy Spirit** :  
>  none of that unholy shit on my christian minecraft server!!!
> 
>  **yamaguccigucciprada** :  
>  the fact that both were sent at the same time makes it more terrifying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess a lot happened?? In this chapter??? Idk I don't keep track on my fic's chapter word count

_**2:41 P.M.** _

**The Holy Spirit:**  
good afternoon fuckers i have tea

 **yamaguccigucciprada** :  
i dong care abt ur tea whay the fuck happened to hitoka!!!!!

 **bombshellblonde** :  
bitch im fine!!!!

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
wow ok rude

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
Haha dong

 **TsaltyBih** :  
lol dong

 **yamaguccigucciprada** :  
i have  
two(2) signifs  
srsly tho what happened!!

 **The Son** :  
scroll up dashi

 **yamaguccigucciprada** :  
oh  
oh alright  
wait what ge fuck  
ushijima of all people found u  
AND U BROKE BOTH OG URE ANKLES IM COMING OVER SWEATY

 **TsaltyBih** :  
@Toka idk if this is still relevant but shou bought the chocolates w my money i couldn’t get them myself or see u myself since im tutoring this kid in my class bc teachers orders  
Tobio had extra classes bc he didnt pass his science test lmfaooo thats his reason why he also couldnt go to u

 **bombshellblonde** :  
thank u 4 the consideration but!!!  
u dont have to go all the way to see me js

 **The Son** :  
ure our girlfriend we _want_ to see u ofc  
also @tobio if u think u can get away from me from failing ur science test u fucking womt cuz soon u will catch these hands

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
How is that you understand the difference between a solar and a lunar eclipse when you don’t even know to spell ‘season’ in english

 **The Son** :  
FUCK OFF ENGLISH IS HARD OK  
AT LEAST I DON’T DISAPPOINT TAKEDA-SENSEI BY FUCKING UP MY LITERARY

 **The Father** :  
alright guys please stop fighting in the group chat  
it aint good sportsmanship and camaraderie

 **TsaltyBih** :  
how  
how do those things relate to what theyre arguing

 **The Father** :  
look tsukishima i just pulled those shit out of my ass so that they wont blow up my phone any further

 **TsaltyBih** :  
lmao aight

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
ahem does anyone want me to spill this fucking tea its getting cold I need someones shirt stained

 **Ennoshutthefuckup** :  
i like coffee better  
hard to wash once you pour it on someones head so that their clothes will stain

 **The Son** :  
how can u guarantee that they’re wearing clothes tho

 **The Father** :  
guys what the fuck!

 **Telekinoshita** :  
i like my tea rlly cold like  
iced ice except its legit green tea w ice

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
w

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
hisashi what the hell!!

 **yaboiryuu** :  
dude even i have to admit that thats p fuckin gross

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
ok uhh anyways let’s disregard that  
who wants to hear abt how a guy from shiratorizawa flirt with daichi who is painfully yet hilariously clueless

 **The Son** :  
lmao spill

 **Ennoshutthefuckup** :  
hmmmmmmm  
interesting

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
alright so i sent him on an errand to the local café to buy us some pastries bc i was setting up a movie for us and i still have to find the dvds

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
whatd dif u watch??

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
toy story we marathoned all movies but thats besides the point  
so he went to the café right?  
you know what im just gonna send yall some screenshots daichi got me hollering w his texts hence my crappy spelling

 **The Holy Spirit** sent four(4) photo(s): _**thegoodkush1.jpg**_ , _**thegoodkush2.jpg**_ , _**thegoodkush3.jpg**_ , _**thegoodkush4.jpg**_.

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
im bad at explaining shit via text so here yall fuckers go

 **The Father** :  
KOUSHI WHAT IS THIS  
LOOK I DIDNT KNOW OK!!!!  
I THOUGHT HE WAS JUST BEING NICE!!!!!

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
AFTATFSRDSDF ITS IN TEXT BUT I CAN HEAR DAICHI SOUNDING SO OBLIVIOUS LMAOO

 **yaboiryuu** :  
AND THEB THE REALIZATION SETS IN LMFAO!!

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
Wow he even paid for his food and offered to sit down at the same booth

 **Naritatas** :  
the fact that he texted it all to suga makes it even funnier like imagine texting ur boyfriend while a guy’s attempting to flirt w u without u even noticing lmao wild

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
Speaking of Sugawara-san  
Aren’t you jealous?????

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
nah not rlly it cant be helped. i also feel rlly bad for the dude lol  
i mean  
have u seen daichi?? the mans a snacc with a big heart  
you cant help but want gobble him up

 **TsaltyBih** :  
wow u into vore like that?

 **The Son** :  
lmao u into vore like that?

 **The Holy Spirit** kicked **TsaltyBih** and **The Son** out of **KARASUNO CROWS**.

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
none of that unholy shit on my christian minecraft server!!!

 **yamaguccigucciprada** :  
the fact that both were sent at the same time makes it more terrifying

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
I have absolutely no fucking idea what vore is and at this point I’m too afraid to ask

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
im so sorry u had to see that

 **bombshellblonde** :  
oh honey its better if u dont know :(((

 **Ennoshutthefuckup** :  
poor guy tho i can only imagine their convo  
“yeah thx for paying i owe u one”  
“nah dont mention it. how abt we sit together,yakno, talk abt our respective teams”  
“thank u that’s nice n all but i have to go back to my bf”

 **The Father** :  
look yall, it was unintentional and i didnt eben know he was kinda hitting on me  
he was handsome n all but i have a boyf mind u!! i couldnt think of things like that

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
<333

 **yamaguccigucciprada** :  
lmao so whats his name?

 **The Father** :  
Oohira Reon apparently

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
oohira??  
ohhhh!!! u mean the benkei dude sweet!!

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
hinata get off ur bfs phone, people like u are unworthy of passage to this sanctuary

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
mother y must u hurt me like this  
also im not on his phone im on his account dont worry i have permission

 **bombshellblonde** :  
if u continue with that v*** shit its not just ure mother thatll hurt u  
idk if uve noticed but i have adequate blackmail to use against u

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
gasp!!  
jokes on u i have some too!!!!  
and tge fact that they stem from the same person is interestin too!!!hmmmm!!!!!

 **yamaguccigucciprada** :  
blackmail what now  
oh and btw kei keeps pestering me that i add him. @suga-san???

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
tell him that as long as he wont pull that vore shit again he can stay

 **yamaguccigucciprada** :  
“duly noted”

 **yamaguccigucciprada** added **TsaltyBih** to **KARASUNO CROWS**.

 **TsaltyBih** :  
thx dashi  
still cant believe Sugawara-san has a vore kink

 **The Holy Spirit** kicked **TsaltyBih** out of **KARASUNO CROWS**

 

  
_**9:12 P.M.** _

**shou-chan:**  
hey  
u know how i went over 2 ur place to hang out with u an tadashi rite

 **hitoka!!!!!** :  
uh huh

 **shou-chan** :  
u know i was wearing a skirt rite  
cuz its a she day rite

 **hitoka!!!!!** :  
uh oh what r u on to  
did some1 assault u on the way home??!!  
tell me and ill throw my wheelchair at em!!!

 **shou-chan** :  
no, no! thank god its nothing like that  
the thing is  
ushiwaka saw me and then I saw him and we stood there awkwardly and i was awkwardly clinging to my bike and he was sweating and i was sweating except not for the same reasons and it was plain awkward  
and uuhhh he said my cardigan matched my dress and it looks good on me and continued jogging before i could even say thank u

 **hitoka!!!!!** :  
ASFEGUGFERDFGHYSWFKIDEWYEG  
HE SAUFDGCRFHJHF  
SHOU!!!  
HOLY SHIT!!!  
THAT’S SO SWEET!!!!!!

 **shou-chan** :  
AFSDDSDS  
IT WAS  
OVERWHELMING UGGGHHHH

 **hitoka!!!!!** :  
u know that reminds me…  
we should rlly tell the guys..  
its unfair that were leaving them out of this..  
i mean u like ushijima, i like ushijima, hell he probably likes us too!  
i mean i don’t usually get my hopes up like that but we rlly cant risk any misunderstandings happening :(

 **shou-chan** :  
ure right  
but is it okay if we talk to them thats not by phone messaging??  
i feel like its better if we talk to them on person like this  
i know we still aren’t ready to pursue ushiwaka in _that_ way yet nor is it the right time but we should rlly tell the others

 **hitoka!!!!!** :  
the day after tomorrow should work right? that’s when im finally ok to go to school  
the sooner the better

 **shou-chan** :  
yeah that sounds good  
u should go 2 sleep now btw!! u gotta rest up we did a lot of things today like pour some flour on tadashis hair lmao

 **hitoka!!!!!** :  
yeah lol i was feeling kind og tired anyway  
goodnight babe  
ily <33333

 **shou-chan** :  
ily2 <33333

 

  
_**10:34 P.M.** _

**Morisuke >:3**:  
Yuu can you send me some screenshots of your group chat with the rest of the Karasuno team?

 **yuu!!** :  
sure but y tho

 **Morisuke >:3**:  
There are… some things I want to show to my own team, love.

 **yuu!!** :  
alright, if u say so ♡

 **yuu!!** sent three(3) photo(s): **image1.jpg** , **_image2.jpg_** , _**image3.jpg**_.

 

  
_**10:35 P.M.** _

**Yaku** sent three(3) photo(s): _**image1.jpg**_ , _**image2.jpg**_ , _**image3.jpg**_.

 **Yaku** :  
@y’all im moving 2 karasuno at least theyre really mild with their memes  
unlike this hellhole called nekoma where thrussies and vore are the eggs and bacon of this team

 **kurooyaoya** :  
yeah but thats just a few screenshots that aint anythin

 **thelionking** :  
plus we all know ur just moving to see ur boyfriend  
cuz ur rlly THAT thorsty

  
**Yaku** kicked **thelionking** out of **nekomatherfuckers**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got a glimpse of Nekoma AND yakunoya how-d ya like that folks
> 
> I feel rlly bad for Reon dfsad I'm so sorry honey dw you'll get ur moment just hang on
> 
> Fun Fact(s):  
> • I headcanon that Hinata's favourite(probably best too??) subject is science I don't have much of a reason why I just like the idea of Hinata liking science sgsgdd  
> • Not written but implied: Tadashi, Shou and Hitoka baked some shit and it kinda came out good but as a result, the kitchen is a mess  
> • Not relevant but I headcanon that Kageyama goes to his sister for help when it comes to english cuz his eldest sister is an english teacher. For pre-schoolers and elementary students alike. Rip


	8. Creative Chapter Name :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>    
>  __  
>  **10:23 P.M.**  
>   
> 
>  **Shouyou!!** :  
> kenma!!!  
> do u thibk after we die we turn into stardust??
> 
>  **Ken** :  
> for me it depends on the person.  
> if a person who appreciates space and comes to absolutely adore it like you dies, then they’ll definitely turn to stardust. and then you’ll be one with the stars and planets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was kinda late :(( I had to prepare my things bc school is starting tomorrow
> 
> Speaking of which I might update this every other day now instead of everyday. High school is such a goddamn pain in the ass uuughh
> 
> Also this chap is kinda on the short side but i dont rlly give a fuck anymore

_**7:49 P.M.** _

**yamaguccigucciprada** :  
get urselves someone who looks at u like how shouyou looks at tobio

 **The Son** :  
lmao whut

 **TsaltyBih** :  
tadashi they were literally glaring at him about half an hour ago what are u on to

 **bombshellblonde** :  
we already have that someone  
its shou

 **yamaguccigucciprada** :  
sfsdd  
im talking 2 the people with no love lives here toka

 **Ennoshutthefuckup** :  
I felt attacked suddenly

 **yamaguccigucciprada** :  
good u should b

 **The Son** :  
sfddgc tADASHI

 **Ennoshutthefuckup** :  
Anyways does anyone want to hear abt my new movie concept

 **Naritatas** :  
im all ears bby

 **Ennoshutthefuckup** :  
ew no  
the setting is a soulmate kind of world where you were born with your soulmate’s eye colour. The main character has three soulmates but he has only one of his soulmates’ eye colour so ya boi doesnt know that yet.

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
are u sure that thats a movie and not fanfiction or smth i mean  
soulmates how unoriginal  
how desperate r u ennoshita that u probably have to project ur lovelifeness in this movie

 **Ennoshutthefuckup** :  
At least I don’t have a vore kink lmfaoo no one asked 4 ur opinion

 **The Holy Spirit** kicked **Ennoshutthefuckup** out of **KARASUNO CROWS**.

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
any of u say one more word and ull get it

 **yaboiryuu** :  
whoop the holy spirits not so holy no more

 **Our Lord and Saviour** :  
The power of Christ compels you, Suga

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
excuse me asahi but what the fuck  
why is that u only dhow up to make some christian joke

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
its bc hes our lord n saviour suga-san omg dont b rude

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
ur rite noya  
i should listen to some imaginary entity in the sky and obediently worship him

 **The Son** :  
um excuse me but He didn’t graduate valedictorian and had a fuck ton of degrees 4 u to disrespect His creations suga-san  
i mean look at space how could u not believe theres someone out there

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
look theres no such thing as a god or even a jesus theyre all fictional characters!!

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
Are you  
Are you saying Azumane-san doesn’t exist??

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
afrGEDHUFSF  
tHATS NIT WHAT I MEANT!!!!!!

 **yamaguccigucciprada** :  
wow I cant believe karasuno doesnt have an ace on their team

 **yaboiryuu** :  
um excuse me but im literally right here

 **TsaltyBih** :  
i cant believe that karasuno has a first year ace is that allowed  
  
**yaboiryuu** :  
UM EXCUSE ME

 **Our Lord and Saviour** :  
I cannot believe I’m seeing this with two of my eyes right now

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
SHDSFGHDSS  
I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT WR ALL KNOW IT

 **The Father** :  
i leave my phone for five(5) minutes and this is what happened jfc

 

  
_**10:23 P.M.** _

**Shouyou!!** :  
kenma!!!  
do u thibk after we die we turn into stardust??

 **Ken** :  
for me it depends on the person.  
if a person who appreciates space and comes to absolutely adore it like you dies, then they’ll definitely turn to stardust. and then you’ll be one with the stars and planets.

 **Shouyou!!** :  
kenma wth that’s so sweet!!  
ure back at it again w ur tooth-rottening wisdom

 **Ken** :  
im glad you thought of my advice as helpful  
now go back to sleep.

 **Shouyou!!** :  
shouldnt  
shouldnt i b the one saying that to u

 **Ken** :  
yeah but u messaged me first  
i immediately assumed ur wave of insomnia crashed back again.

 **Shouyou!!** :  
i still need to talk to u tho!!!  
as my fellow insomniac im sure u understand

 **Ken** :  
its less insomnia and more i need a game to finish.

 **Shouyou!!** :  
shit ur rite  
anyways do u want me to send u some of these cat vids i found on yt

 **Ken** :  
fuck yeah

 

  
_**12:11 A.M.** _

**Telekinoshita** added **Ennoshutthefuckup** to **KARASUNO CROWS**.

 **Telekinoshita** :  
i’m so sorry he wouldn’t stop spamming me

 **Ennoshutthefuckup** :  
Finally some fresh fucking air  
Wassup motherfuckers

 **The Son** :  
ew srry im not into incest ://

 **Ennoshutthefuckup** :  
That’s not  
U kno what nvm

 **TsaltyBih** :  
yall sjhoulkd go tp sleep u woke ms up

 **The Son** :  
lmao were u not wearing ur glasses

 **TsaltyBih** :  
wow fuck off  
anyway u guys should go sleep its 12 in the fucking morning

 **The Son** :  
ok ily goodnight ♡♡♡

 **TsaltyBih** :  
…  
goodnight ♡♡♡

 **Ennoshutthefuckup** :  
get a goddamn room u piece of shits no pda in this christian minecraft server!!1!

 

 

_**7:02 A.M.** _

**The Son** :  
guys my ma is cooking too much pasta for the tgree of us do yall want some

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
wtf u have pasta for breakfast??

 **The Son** :  
hell yeah

 **yamaguccigucciprada** :  
who the fuck says no to pasta and hinata-san  
dw bby im coming

 **bombshellblonde** :  
tadashi could u come pick me up my mom said as long someones with me ill be good to go

 **yaboiryuu** :  
how is that u guys always find time to go to hinatas house which is like 30 mins away from yall homes

 **TsaltyBih** :  
tobio are u coming or nah

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
Hold on I gotta ask my sister first  
She fucking screamed I don’t know why

 **yamaguccigucciprada** :  
i dunno maybe she was fucking sleeping and u probably hovered above her and she freaked  
ur face isnt exaxtly that scary but uuuh sometimes things happen and it kinda is

 **TsaltyBih** :  
what kind of fucking explanation is that

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
csn we go 2???

 **The Son** :  
fuck yeah the more the merrier

 

  
_**8:22 A.M.** _

**The Holy Spirit** :  
@yachi n yama ur texts do no justice to hinata-san wtf shes so wonderful

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
binch u live like this??under the roof of a queen??an icon????a legend???????

 **The Son** :  
afrsfhrssfgh guys please my egos inflating stop!!  
my ma’s amazing and i appreciate the fact that yall adore her but i might explode bc of my growing pride

 **bombshellblonde** :  
the pastas rlly good too!!

 **TsaltyBih** :  
guys can u talk like normal people for once and not like, type while yall eating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I still call these fun facts or:
> 
> •#LetKenmaSayFuck  
> •Everyone loves Hinas ma bc i love her bc i accidentaly made her character more rounded than intented whoops  
> •Yacchan unfortunately is still in a wheelchair.


	9. Marriage! Hooray!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **shou-chan** :  
>  :)
> 
>  **tadashingprince** :  
>  :)))
> 
>  **keiiiii** :  
>  :)))))
> 
>  **hitoka!!!!!** :
> 
> cocks gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise bitch
> 
>  
> 
> You thought you've seen the last of me
> 
>  
> 
> ( I'm back, fuckers. )
> 
> _[EDIT 06/27/18]_
> 
> AO3 cut this shit in half but I fixed it now.

 

 

_**1:22 A.M.** _

**tadashingprince** :  
u know were rlly glad u guys told us abt ur feelings

 **Tobitobi** :  
Is it okay that I’m still weirded out? Like not in a bad way but like in a shocked way

 **shou-chan** :  
well I mean im surprised too ur feelings r valid babe

 **hitoka!!!!!** :  
^^^^^

 **keiiiii** :  
so when are yall tapping that ass tho

 **shou-chan** :  
dydxgtsss  
its too early 4 that!!

 **keiiiii** :  
is it rlly tho u dont know he may like it fast

 **Tobitobi** :  
And furious.

 **hitoka!!!!!** :  
arRsdgrsedfg

 **tadashingprince** :  
hmmmmm I dunno  
ushijima doesnt seem to be some1 that rushes things

 **keiiiii** :  
u never know

 **shou-chan** :  
thank u guys 4 taking this so well  
we were worried u might not take it so well since yaknow  
its ushiwaka

 **Tobitobi** :  
Well we are your boyfriends  
Of course we’re fine with that.  
And since the beginning we’ve established that other people can join in too, if we like them enough.  
It doesn’t matter who the person is.

 **shou-chan** :  
tobio <33333

 **hitoka!!!!!** :  
awww <33333

 **tadashingprince** :  
<33333

 **hitoka!!!!!** :  
cmon kei u should join in 2!!

 **keiiiii** :  
…  
sigh  
<33333

 **Tobitobi** :  
Also guys we should sleep.  
It’s one in the morning...

 **shou-chan** :  
:)

 **tadashingprince** :  
:)))

 **keiiiii** :  
:)))))

 **hitoka!!!!!** :

cocks gun

 **keiiiii** :  
well fuck

 **shou-chan** :  
guess ill turn to stardust then

 **hitoka!!!!!** :  
:(

 **tadashingprince** :  
goodnite guys im going to sleep

 **shou-chan** :  
lmao whipped

 **hitoka!!!!!** :  
>:( !!!!

 **shou-chan** :  
shité

 

  
_**8:14 P.M.** _

**The Son** :  
i wish for the warm salvation that is my bed

 **TsaltyBih** :  
Shouyou what the Fuck

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
lmao same tbh

 **bombshellblonde** :  
sgdstgg project fest is stressful :’(

 **The Son** :  
god we had to go back and forth from our room bc our subject teacher kept forgetting his shit uuughh   
in the end all students did very little progress and it fucking sucked

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
the worst part is that it aint just the first years

 **The Father** :  
should we do our projects instead of practicing

 **The Son** :  
huh  
maybe u should b ths one who should b called the king of the court  
fucking dictator

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
WRECK HIM SWEETIE

 **yaboiryuu** :  
lmaoooo hinata

 **The Father** :  
i dont have anything to say to counter that im too tired

 **The Son** :  
:)

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
So uh,  
Does anyone mind if I change the topic.

 **The Father** :  
please  
also this better be good news  
project week is as stressful as it is

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
Okay um.  
My eldest sister is getting married.  
And y’all invited.

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
y  
yall,,,

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
m  
married,,,

 **Our Lord and Saviour** :  
There are two kinds of people…

 **The Son** :  
sgdsferhnifd  
afTDFJYDD  
IMCDUING

 **bombshellblonde** :  
w HAT

 **yamaguccigucciprada** :  
IM SHAKING

 **TsaltyBih** :  
im

 **aliensarereal** :  
oh  
my god

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
You’re not fucking invited.

 **aliensarereal** :  
oh honey...  
u dont rlly have a choice in that matter..

 **TsaltyBih** :  
that is…  
oddly cryptic

 

  
_**8:15 P.M.** _

**Kyouken** :  
I know it’s uncharacteristic for me to initiate shit in the group chat but I guess I have some pretty important news.

 **aliensarereal** :  
bitch spill!!

 **Kyouken** :  
Shut up I’m trying to talk.

 **bbqsauceonmytitties** :  
lmao babe!!!!

 **Kyouken** :  
Anyways.  
My sister is getting married and unfortunately, all of you are invited.

 **aliensarereal** :  
wat

 **Iwa** :  
what  
this is… out of the blue  
well, any good news from you is out of the blue :/

 **Kyouken** :  
What.

 **H20** :  
bitch we been knew

 **Kyouken** :  
 _What_.

 **H20** :  
twas in her twitter whatd u expect

 **Yahababe** :  
shinji!!  
what the fuck!  
that’s fucking creepy!!

 **Kyouken** :  
Okay that’s fucking disturbing, Watari.

 **Kunikira** :  
Not rlly unexpected from the stalker of the team tho

 **Iwa** :  
the fucking _what_ of our team now

 **Kunikira** :  
The stalker of our team r u fucking deaf

 **Kyouken** :  
This is why I don’t want you all to be at my sister’s wedding.

 **soiwassittingthere** :  
so whens the wedding champ

 **Kyouken** :  
In the next two weeks.  
And don’t call me that.

 **aliensarereal** :  
kyouchan!!  
im so grateful that u actually invited us!!!  
ヽ(>∀<☆)ノ  
also!!  
dont u have anything to say regarding who ur sisters marrying :)?

 **Kyouken** :  
…  
No.

 **aliensarereal** :  
:)))))

 **Iwa** :  
tooru don’t interrogate him

 **aliensarereal** :  
:))))))))

 **soiwassittingthere** :  
lmao hun what r u on to

 **aliensarereal** :  
im just saaaayingg~~

 **Kyouken** :  
You know what you fucking win.  
Knowing you, you’ll reveal it even if I don’t outright say it.

 **Yahababe** :  
what in the actual fuck is going on

 **H20** :  
ur getting 2 kno ur futre inlaws

 **Yahababe** :  
wtf

 **Kyouken** :  
I really didn’t y’all to know because I know all of you are going to flip your shit but my sister is marrying Kageyama’s sister.

 **Kunikira** :  
w

 **Kindaichi** :  
w

 **bbqsauceonmytitties** :  
whoa the hell

 **Iwa** :  
how the fuck did tooru know then  
if someone like watari knows then thats reasonable but how

 **aliensarereal** :  
suga added me to karasunos gc ♡♡

 **Yahababe** :  
oh i remember that  
you mentioned that in the setter’s group chat

 **soiwassittingthere** :  
does this mean well be seeing karasuno in formal attire thatll be weird

 **Kindaichi** :  
…Kageyama has a sibling?

 **Iwa** :  
as far as i know he has a twin and two older sisters  
one of which ive only just knew of

 **aliensarereal** :  
yeah!!  
he revealed it to their gc too!!!!  
he seemed very family oriented

 **Kyouken** :  
Anyways are you guys alright being in one room with Karasuno

 **aliensarereal** :  
mad dog-chan!!  
how sweet that ur thinking abt our comfort!!

 **Kyouken** :  
Don’t call me that.  
I just don’t want stirring up shit so you better behave.  
I won’t hesitate to kick you out during the ceremony.

 **Iwa** :  
don’t worry ill make sure they wont cross a line

 **Kyouken** :  
Good.  
You better be sure.

 **Kindaichi** :  
im still wrapping my head around the fact that kageyama has siblings...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts:  
> •I decided to give Kyou's sister the name ' _Kohaku_ ', meaning ' _amber_ '.
> 
> •Kohaku and Moriko's ship name is either ' _Morihaku_ ', ' _Morikoha_ ', or ' _Kohamori_ '.
> 
> •If you noticed that Iwaizumi didn't mention Tobi's youngest sister then kudos to you bc she isn't very well-known dgsffag
> 
> •In order for any relationship to work, communication is key my dudes.


	10. Kinda comeback pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **The Holy Spirit** :  
> cant believe that the weddings CANCELLED
> 
>  **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
> NO IT IS NOT!!!!  
> OVER MY DEAD FUCKING _BODY_
> 
>  **Our Lord and Saviour** :  
> Suga you can’t just cancel a big lesbian wedding  
> It’s against the testaments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BITCH IM BOUNCING RIGHT BACK SUCKERS
> 
> EXPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE EYYYY
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!

**_2:22_ **

**shou-chan** :  
what the fcuk

 **hitoka!!!!!** :  
shouyou go to sleep i donr wanna deal w that anymore

 **shou-chan** :  
binch,,,  
that was one of the most overwhelmibg shit i dealt  
i need to vent!!

 **hitoka!!!!!** :  
i suggest buying a diary

 **shou-chan** :  
toka arent i the mosy illiterate person uve ever met

 **hitoka!!!!!** :  
yeah but ur despicable handwriting makes ur diary basically unreadable  
therefore no one will ever know ur secrets  
insert that dude with a fingrr on his temple w a smug face on

 **shou-chan** :  
holy shit hitoka ure a genius

 **hitoka!!!!!** :  
i mean i _am_ a class higher than dashi n kei

 **shou-chan** :  
adfdsf anyways im still going to rant my ass off

 **hitoka!!!!!:**  
hoe oh my god

 **shou-chan** :  
ok so ushiwakas such a fuckinh patootlike  
what thr fivk is up eith that dude uuughghh

 **hitoka!!!!!** :  
sigh

 

  
_**9:01 P.M.** _

**BlueberryMilkshake** :  
Well if Kei carries me on his shoulders we’ll be the tallest.

 **The Son** :  
bitch if tadashi carries me and if i carry hitoka well be Unstoppable  
The Ultimate Stacc

 **The Father** :  
guys please

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
Bitch that’s only three of you, which means there’ll be nine of us including Shimizu-san.

 **GoddessAmongMen** :  
Kiyoko.

 **The Son** :  
all of you will fuckin fall bc theres too many of u and well ne the ones that remain standing whos the winner now slut

 **Our Lord and Saviour** :  
Guys please

 **Naritatas** :  
finally fucking jesus

 **Our Lord and Saviour** :  
Please don’t

 **Ennoshutthefuckup** :  
adydsrghh

 **TsaltyBih** :  
do any of y’all realize that the son and the saviour are the same  
which means Shouyou = Azumane-san

 **Telekinoshita** :  
what the fuck!

 **The Son** :  
which means im also the ace lmfao!!

 **TsaltyBih** :  
u know what i take it back

 

  
_**5:45 A.M.** _

**TsaltyBih** :  
love is dead and never existed  
all you did was betray me as i lay sick and festering  
you, are the definition of dread

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
my dude tsuki what happed

 **TsaltyBih** :  
tadashi stole my fuckign waffle

 **yamaguccigucciprada** :  
if this makes you feel better i shared it w shou

 **TsaltyBih** :  
how the fuck did he get into ur house

 **The Son** :  
karmas a fucking bitch kei

 **TsaltyBih** :  
wtf did I do to you

 **The Son** :  
nothing i just want to see u tsuffer

 **TsaltyBih** :  
i fucking hate every single one of u  
@tobio get me shit from the grocery store im hungry

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
You’re not the boss of me, bitch

 **yamaguccigucciprada** :  
lmaoooo

 **TsaltyBih** :  
dont think that ill ever forgive u for what u did

 **yamaguccigucciprada** :  
meh wasnt rlly expecting it anyways

 **yaboiryuu** :  
guys where the helll do u find time to go to each othets houses jfc  
i mean its for the past couple weeks yall been seeing each other even if ur abt 30 mins away esp hinata

 **TsaltyBih** :  
patience.

 **yamaguccigucciprada** :  
perseverance

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
And Chemical X.

 **The Son** :  
tobio you still need one more u dumb fukc!!

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
guys wtfuck

 **The Father** :  
i am absolutely done with this family

 

  
_**4:13 A.M.** _

**BlueberryMilkshake** :  
What the fuck  
What the _fuck_  
Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
yo kageyama wtf

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
Kyoutani from Aoba Johsai texted me  
He said their members will attend the wedding  
And that he’s sorry that he forgot to tell me in advance.

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
what

 **Naritatas** :  
In the actual

 **Ennoshutthefuckup** :  
Frick

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
cant believe that the weddings CANCELLED

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
NO IT IS NOT!!!!  
OVER MY DEAD FUCKING _BODY_

 **Our Lord and Saviour** :  
Suga you can’t just cancel a big lesbian wedding  
It’s against the testaments

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
fcuk my bad  
wait what fuvking testaments

 **aliensarereal** :  
lnao

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
_You_.

 **Naritatas** :  
ln

 **Telekinoshita** :  
lna

 **aliensarereal** :  
shut up both of you!!!

 **Naritatas** :  
Do you have any authority over us? No, binch.

 **Ennoshutthefuckup** :  
WRECK ‘IM HITO

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
You’re _not_ going

 **aliensarereal** :  
lmaoooo nah i am  
you rlly tjink id cause that much trouble??

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
_Yes_  
I have no reason to put even the littlest of faith in you

 **bombshellblonde** :  
ure right and u should say it louder!!!!

 **aliensarereal** :  
aight  
lets come up w a deal  
ill sit still and

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
And?  
Are you now noticing that there’s no favorable outcome for us?

 **aliensarereal** :  
ill leave this group chat  
damn u impatient  
and i would only contact suga since he’s in the setters gc  
ily bby

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
:)))

 **aliensarereal** :  
:(((  
i would add u but u wouldn’t like tgat lol  
i will do them after the ceremony  
the part of my deal I mean

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
Glad you know.  
Deal.

 **TsaltyBih** :  
woah that was fast

 **yamaguccigucciprada** :  
not as fast as this DICK

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
T  
Dashi

 **The Son** :  
op(dashi) do u accept constwuctive cwitisiswm

 **bombshellblonde** :  
shou honey do u accept constructive criticism

 **Ennoshutthefuckup** :  
Went from 100 to 0 real quick

 **aliensarereal** :  
yeah im starting to think that the entire karasuno team is bipolar

 **yaboiryuu** :  
do u  
do u have any clue what bipolar actually means

 **aliensarereal** :  
yeah but like  
yo

 **The Father** :  
that doesn’t make any fucking sense but alright

 **Our Lord and Saviour** :  
Well this sure is tense  
Let’s all just leave it in the past

 **Telekinoshita** :  
past tense

 **The Father** :  
stop  
making this more awkward than it seems

  
**TsaltyBih** :  
what an awkward ending to a quite tragic tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if yall noticed a change in my writing style lmao even i cannot identify the difference. Anyways, enjoy the two consecutive chapters while im still on unofficial vacation, fuckers
> 
> No extra facts tgis time round! Bc am exhausted :')))
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


	11. Kinda comeback pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
> Excuse me but my sister is a MESS  
> I’M AMESS  
> The cake is shit  
> The dress is shit  
> The groom is SHIT
> 
>  **ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
> there’s no groom??
> 
>  **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
>  _Fucking exactly!!!_

_**4:12 A.M.** _

**BlueberryMilkshake** :  
Guys wake the FUCK up

 **Ennoshutthefuckup** :  
Bold of you to assume we slept at all

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
lmao its 4:13

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
yeah its fucking 4:13  
why wake us up in an ungodly hour  
the holy spirit condemns this shit

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
Excuse me but my sister is a MESS  
I’M AMESS  
The cake is shit  
The dress is shit  
The groom is SHIT

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
there’s no groom??

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
_Fucking exactly!!!_

 **bombshellblonde** :  
babe  
breath

 **Our Lord and Savior** :  
Alliteration

 **bombshellblonde** :  
asahi-san why

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
Everythings a huge fucking mess addradgr  
My sister is crying yall wtfff  
Sucks to be her because I cried first  
Cant believe the wedding is cancelled

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
tobio shut the fuck up  
for ur senpai will shower u w tge 7 giftd of thee holy spirit  
namely:  
silence  
patience  
shut the fuck up  
hakuna ur tatas  
love  
omg _sleep_ u fucker u need to stop worrying stress won’t do u nor ur sister any good  
thats all thank you

 **The Son** :  
suga do u know how to count

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
Yeah but he’s right tho

 **The Son** :  
it lacked one more gift omg tobio

 **BlueberryMilkshake** :  
What matters is the idea behind it, Shou

 **The Holy Spirit** :  
guys srsly tho shut tge fuck up it’s 4:20!!!  
get y’all airhorns and get out of my house!!

 

  
**_7:46 P.M._ **

**Tsaltybih** changed **The Son** ’s name to **Clementine**

 **Tsaltybih** changed **BlueberryMilkshake** ’s name to **Cement**

 **The Father** :  
e  
explain

 **Tsaltybih** :  
shou  
soffé, round, orangé, my world  
tobio  
cold and hard

 **bombshellblonde** :  
shou is tiddie confirmed

 **Clementine** :  
gasp

 **TsaltyBih** :  
Its not that much of a revelation

 **Clementine** :  
softrr gasp

 **yamaguccigucciprada** :  
from dicc to tiddie what an evolution

 **Clementine** :  
fick u im not returning ur magnus chase trilogy

 **Cement** :  
Kei why have you resorted to using lesbian memes

 **TsaltyBih** :  
so that for once u can finally understand jesus

 **Cement** :  
I am already enlightened by Hayley Kiyoko, thank you

 **TsaltyBih** :  
i would’ve said something like nO  
but u hav3 a point, I cannot counter

 **Clementine** :  
hav3,,

 **TsaltyBih** :  
no

 **GoddessAmongMen** :  
It is delightful on my part to witness the young ones to see the true beauty of the Lord herself

 **The Lord and Saviour** :  
Softest gasp

 **Clementine** :  
fuck off I have the soffést gasp

 **The Lord and Saviour** :  
You have been resigned as my equal, mortal.  
You are now nothing but a mere mandarin.

 **Clementine** :  
fISTS UPP MOTHERFUCKER

 **The Lord and Saviour** :  
I take it back I’m scared

 **yaboiryuu** :  
LMFAOOOO ASAHI

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
asahi sweety  
stop acting tough bc we all kno u a big bby  
not ythat its bad tho lmao

 **The Lord and Saviour** :  
Ehem… anyways…

 **The Lord and Saviour** changed **GoddessAmongMen** ’s nickname to **LesbianJebus**

 **LesbianJebus** :  
Soffé soffést gasp

 **Clementine** :  
I cannot challenge nor withhold against such power

 **yamaguccigucciprada** :  
proper punctuation by shouyou is so fuckin scary  
sHIMIZU IS SCARIER

 **LesbianJebus** :  
Fret not, child

 **Cement** :  
I’m crying

 **LesbianJebus** :  
I am your protector and redeemer  
You will be safe under my wing

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** :  
CHOKE ME MOKMMYCDGSGGBJGD

 **LesbianJebus** :  
You cannot contain my divinity  
.  
And also Yaku-san will chop my arm off

 **The Father** :  
y’all should be aSLEEP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are higly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos, they are very much appreciated.


End file.
